According to the speeding up and energy saving of printers and duplicators in recent years, a toner capable of responding to the demand is becoming increasingly necessary.
PTL 1 describes about a production process of a binder component of a toner for electrophotography. The literature targets to achieve such demands that, for example, fusing is performed at a lower temperature, offset is prevented at a higher temperature, a stable image is formed even though the environmental conditions, such as the humidity, largely fluctuate, and excellent charge rise is achieved. PTL 1 describes a production process of a carbodiimide-modified polyester resin characterized by reacting a polyester resin (A) and a carbodiimide group-containing compound (B).
PTL 1: JP 2000-336163 A